


All the Stars

by khaleesiofalicante



Series: Stars Spell Your Name [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Can yall blame me tho?, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Thats what he said btw, This about malec's first time, Yikes that's a big one, apparently i can't stop writing about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofalicante/pseuds/khaleesiofalicante
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this with me?”“I don’t want to do this with anyone else,” Alec replied and surged up to kiss him again.This little story is about SSYN Malec's first time.(If you have not read Stars Spell Your Name, it would be better to read it for context)





	All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in honor of my idol Alec Lightwood's birthday.
> 
> Happy birthday, Alec!
> 
> Happy reading, everyone!
> 
> P.S - No smut in this one!!!

“They are so cute though,” Magnus cooed as he opened the front door and walked into the loft, “Did you see George’s tiny feet? I can fit both of them in one palm!”

They had just returned from their visit to _Crimson Hand_ on a Saturday evening, after collecting all the letters to Santa Claus. Alec wondered whether they should make a habit out of visiting the place during the weekend. It seemed to put Magnus in a good mood and to be entirely honest, Alec enjoyed spending time with the children too.

“I have been meaning to ask, why did you name it _Crimson Hand_?” Alec questioned, as he discarded the groceries they bought on the way back home.

Home.

A home that he now shared with Magnus. Alec couldn’t believe his luck.

_Bitch, me too! Dafaq!_

Magnus looked slightly uncomfortable at the question. Even though he literally created an orphanage and continued to fund it, Magnus was not the sort of person who showed off his charitable endeavors – It was one of the qualities Alec admired most about his boyfriend.

_Stop calling him your boyfriend. It’s giving me all the feels!!!_

“Uh, I was absolutely hammered when I came up with the idea,” Magnus answered, “I think I named it _Crimson Hand_ because my hand was covered in ketchup at some point in the night. I don’t really remember the specifics.”

Alec still hasn’t had the privilege of getting acquainted with drunk Magnus, but it did sound like something his boyfriend would do in an inebriated state.

_Hey, I told you to stop!_

“I cannot believe Ragnor let you get away with that,” Alec snorted. From what he had heard about the other man, he seemed to be the voice of reason in their little friend group.

“Actually, it might even have been his idea,” Magnus grumbled. When Alec tried to protest, the other man just rolled his eyes. “If you think I am an uncontrollable drunk, then you should see Ragnor. He really is the worst.”

“Really?” Alec pretended to think for a second, “But were you not the one who made out with a teacup?”

“First of all, it was a plate! Second of all, you are going to immediately unfollow those treasonous bastards on Instagram,” Magnus ordered as he held out Alec's phone with a pout.

“No can do. I need my daily dose of Magnus gossip,” Alec countered, as he unlocked his phone to see an array of notifications.

Magnus had posted a picture on Instagram and as usual, their friends and siblings have taken over with their unnecessary and uncalled for commenting. He looked at the picture of himself, holding baby George closely to his chest, and barely recognized his own self. He looked so…happy.

**baneofmylife** I honestly don’t know who looks more adorable – The baby or the man carrying him.

**archerboy** It’s the man taking the picture ;)

**losethisaccount** Can you two stop being disgustingly cute?

**baneofmylife** @losethisaccount Excuse you, there is nothing disgusting about us!

**nolessthan7inches** @archerboy Since when did you start using emojis???

**kittycat** I ship it

**yerawizardclary** @kittycat ME TOO!!!

**goldisbold** Ya’ll got a baby???

**archerboy** @goldisbold As you can see from the comments, we have enough children as is.

**simonsolo** @baneofmylife @archerboy I call dibs on baby’s godparent!

**baneofmylife** @simonsolo It is not OUR baby!!!

**didnotfall** Posts such as this one are a good example of why Instagram is a bloody nightmare!

Not so long ago, Alec used to worry about his future – one in which he was alone, unhappy and, without a family. But now, as he exasperatedly scrolled through the fond comments, he couldn’t help but wonder what he had done to deserve all these amazing people in his life.

_You are good people, bruh. You deserve good stuff. And by stuff, I do not mean Magnus. But also Magnus..._

“You know, if what you want is Magnus gossip,” the other man drawled, bringing him out of his reverie, “I can provide you some straight from the source.”

“Really? And what will it cost me?” Alec teased back - because why the hell not?

“Not much. I’ll give you a discounted rate. One kiss per story,” Magnus offered in a generous tone, as he moved closer towards him.

Alec wrapped his hands around the other man’s waist, “Does this mean you are finally going to tell me what happened in Peru?”

“Oh no. That’s highly confidential information. I will require a million kisses for that one,” Magnus declared seriously.

“A million?” Alec laughed, “Well, then I guess I better start paying now.”

He closed the gap between them by pulling Magnus in for a kiss. Actually, there was no need to do any pulling, as the other man surged forward voluntarily, as he always did. 

It has been a little over a week since they had got back together and put the past behind them. It has been a week since they officially became boyfriends and Alec moved back into the loft once more. This time, there were no reservations. He made sure to kiss Magnus enough and more. He kissed him every chance he got in order to make up for the lost time. Granted, they were only separated for three days but for Alec, it had felt like an eternity. Staying away from Magnus; his heart, his touch and his love – Even the fucking metric system cannot comprehend the distance he had felt during those dark days.

_Sheesh! Next time, care to give a warning before you give me PTSD attacks?_

This was something that scared him about the other man – The power Magnus had over him. He had only known Magnus for a few months and Alec knew deep in his heart that would do anything for this man. He wondered whether all relationships felt this way. He wondered whether this was because Magnus was his first love. He wondered whether he could ever love anyone as much as he loved Magnus Bane.

Well, he didn’t want to. So, it didn’t matter.

Magnus pulled back from the kiss to Alec’s disappointment and looked at him with concern, “Are you alright?”

Alec had always found that to be a stupid question.

Do people even really care when they ask the question, ‘How are you’ or ‘Are you alright’? Do they even listen to the response that you say?

Whenever people ask you how you are or whether you are alright, we tend to say ‘I am fine’ or ‘I am alright’ or some equivalent bullshit. He realized that it had become some sort of an automatic reflex to say that you are fine even when you are not. We prefer to lie because we are scared to say how we really feel or worse - we are scared that the other person might not care. So, we just walk around every day, meaninglessly asking people how they are and telling people that we are fine.

It’s really fucking pointless.

But with Magnus, it wasn’t like that.

It wasn’t the typical ‘Are you alright?’ you would ask someone. It wasn’t the kind where you walk down a street, see someone on the floor and ask them if they are alright. It wasn’t the kind where you ask a friend if they are alright when you see them brooding. Magnus’s words never came from a place of sympathy, they came from the deepest part of his heart. His ‘Are you alright?’ meant that he would do everything in his power to help if the answer was ‘no’.

What did he ever do to deserve this man?

_Bro, I don’t know. It’s better not to question these things. Just go with the flow!_

Even though he wasn’t feeling alright, he decided to stick to the pointless response and lied anyway.

“I am alright,” Alec replied quickly, “Just kiss me.”

Magnus rewarded him with one of those dashing grins, the one where he smiled more brightly than any jewelry he was wearing, “That I can do.”

And they were kissing again.

He didn't want to tell Magnus the reason behind his worry. He wanted to tell the other man that...He was ready.

Alec had been thinking about taking the next step for a while now. Of course, he had been thinking about it ever since he met Magnus. But he didn't know how to...ask. He didn't know how to communicate what he wanted. How exactly do you tell someone that you want to have sex with them?

_Someone? He is your boyfriend. Just say, 'Babe, let's smash'. Wait, is smashing still a thing these days?_

During the first few times, Alec used to count. He used to count every single kiss because he wanted to remember them all. But now, he didn’t. This could be his 20th kiss with Magnus or 200th – You never know with that man because he made every single one feel like the very first time.

Regardless of how many times he kissed Magnus, it always felt the same. The soft touch of his lips, his warm breath, the movement of his sinful tongue, and the feel of him grinning against his mouth – These were things he would feel every single time their lips met.

But this time, something was different. There was…more.

_You mean like 'more' more?_

Magnus moved his hands away from his face and pulled on Alec’s sweater. On any other day, he would have assumed that this was Magnus showing his displeasure towards Alec’s fashion choices. But the other man’s movements…They were slow and exploratory. Magnus’s hands started to move beneath Alec’s sweater now, gently caressing his abdomen and moving towards his chest. It was the way one would touch an animal for the first time – slowly and carefully, making sure not to freak it out.

_HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO NOT FREAK OUT? HAND UNDER SWEATER BITCH!!!_

This time, it was Alec who pulled back from the kiss.

_Why? Why can’t I have good things?_

He didn’t want Magnus to feel anxious. He didn’t want his boyfriend to hold back. He wanted everything Magnus had to offer – with no restraints.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus apologized, all flustered and nervous. “I should have…I shouldn’t have actually.”

“Please don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I…You are...Maybe we are moving too fast.”

_Fast? You two are slower than the fucking internet explorer._

Magnus tried walk away and moved towards his bedroom but stopped on his tracks when Alec decided to speak up.

“I want to!”

A surprised pair of gold-green eyes stared at him in utter disbelief.

“You do?” Magnus asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“I want this. I want you,” Alec urged and returned his lips to the rightful place where they belong. Magnus’ mouth immediately started moving against his and Alec decided to put his hands to good use this time. He started unbuttoning the other man’s shirt and when Magnus broke away and asked, “You don’t think it’s too soon?”

Alec had thought about the same question too. He had unnecessarily worried himself with it for a week, wondering whether Magnus wanted to take the next step as much as he did. He had even almost called his siblings but neither of them were – thankfully – able to decipher his hypothetical questions. 

In the end, thanks to the internet, he had found that the best way to get over the confusion is to communicate.

_Communicate? Ew. _

He had learned that if he wanted to know whether Magnus was in the same place or understand how his boyfriend feels, he only had to ask.

“We can talk about it, if you want to,” Alec offered.

_Talk? Now? I did not agree to this!!!_

Magnus went over to the couch and seated himself. He removed his purple ring and tried it on different fingers – a nervous habit, Alec had come to learn.

“I am scared,” the other man confessed.

Alec immediately moved and sat down right next to his boyfriend. He hadn’t expected this reaction from Magnus. Of course, Alec was fucking terrified on the inside – for completely justifiable reasons. But Magnus? It didn’t make any sense.

“Look at me” Alec implored as he took the jewelry away from Magnus and settled it on the ring finger of his left hand.

_This better be foreshadowing, Lightwood!_

“What are you scared of?” he asked softly, because he wanted to know. If Magnus was scared, he wanted to make him feel safe.

“It’s your first time. I want it to be perfect.”

_Oh, Magnus. You sweet, sweet sunflower._

He took Magnus’ hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, one knuckle at a time.

“Magnus, it’s with you. It can’t get more perfect than that.”

Magnus just scoffed at that and took his hand away, “You have to stop saying things like that.”

“Why would you stop a man from speaking the truth?” Alec questioned.

“Alexander,” Magnus chastised, “I am serious.”

“I am serious too!" Alec replied, his tone no longer playful, "I know I say all these things. But Magnus, that is how I feel.”

“So, you are not just telling me what I want to hear?” Magnus inquired, his voice still slightly hesitant.

“I am a journalist, Magnus. It is my job to speak the truth,” Alec teased, “Besides, if I only tell you what you want to hear, then I’ll be making horrible sex jokes, not romantic proclamations.”

“There is nothing wrong with a good sex joke, Alexander,” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Get over here,” Alec said fondly and pulled the other man on top of him.

_Ugh, finally. No more interruptions, please. I beg._

It was Alec’s sweater that came off first because it was apparently “blocking the view” according to his boyfriend. Magnus started drawing circles on his chest as he kissed him passionately. And then, Magnus' hands moved up to his nipples and the other man started twirling them gently between his fingers.

“Magnus,” Alec hissed.

“Hmmmm?” his boyfriend hummed in response.

“Please don’t stop.”

The touch of Magnus’ fingers on his chest, Magnus’ lips on his neck, the feel of Magnus everywhere around him – it was too much and not enough at the same time.

He desperately pulled at Magnus’ silver tank top, until the other man gracefully removed and discarded it onto the floor in one sweep motion. He untangled himself, stood up and held out a hand to Alec.

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?”

A shirtless Magnus, with those ripped jeans hanging dangerously low from his hips, asking him to come over to his bedroom – Alec was _this_ close to pinching himself to see if he was dreaming or not.

_YAS!!! This is the content I signed up for!!!!_

Alec took his hand and Magnus pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Apparently walking was out of the question and Magnus decided to bump into every single piece of furniture in the loft as they made their way to the bedroom without even bothering to let go of each other for one minute.

When they reached the bedroom, Magnus removed his skin tight jeans with surprising elegance and lied down on the bed. Alec was slightly disappointed that he couldn’t get to do the task himself. But he was also slightly relieved that he didn’t have to – considering the fact that he would have definitely made a fool of himself trying to remove those skinny jeans off Magnus.

He decided to let this one go. Maybe, he’ll learn how to do the trick with practice.

_Oh my god, I just realized this is going to happen more than once and now I need a minute!!!_

He looked down at his almost-naked boyfriend, who was lying against the crimson silk sheets. He couldn’t comprehend how Magnus managed to look so casual and confident at the same time. One look at everything that awaited him – just a few steps away – and insecurity pooled in his stomach.

_Anxiety, thou art a heartless bitch!_

Magnus must have noticed the change in his expression because the other man immediately propped himself up and asked, “Alexander, is everything okay?”

There was that question again. But this time, he didn’t want to lie.

“I…I am scared.”

Magnus gave him a soft smile and held out his hand again. This – This Alec will never be scared of. He will hold on to the other man and follow him to the deepest pits of hell without an ounce of fear.

Alec took his hand and seated himself next to his boyfriend.

“What are you scared of, my love?” Magnus whispered against his ear, still holding onto his hand.

If it was any other time, Alec would have blushed furiously over the new nickname. But nevertheless he could still feel the treacherous pink shade spreading across his cheeks.

“You are…Well, you. And I am...,” he vaguely gestured at himself.

“Incredibly hot?” Magnus guessed.

“Magnus, I am serious!”

“I am serious too!”

He sat there quietly for a minute or so wondering what to say next. How do you tell your boyfriend that you are scared of not being enough? How do you tell him that you are insecure after advising him to let go of his own insecurities? How do you tell your perfect boyfriend that you are not so perfect?

_You just have to...communicate._

“I am scared that I won’t be enough for you,” Alec admitted in a whisper, hoping his boyfriend might not hear him.

He waited for Magnus to call him an idiot or worse – a hypocrite. He waited for Magnus to mock him for acting like a foolish child. But the other man just tightened the grip on his hand.

“Why do you think so?”

“Because I am not experienced. I don’t-”

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupted gently, “It’s your first time. It is okay for you to be nervous.”

“But I am twent-”

“You shouldn’t feel bad about being sexually or romantically inexperienced. You spent most of your life in the closet. I understand how difficult it must have been for you to explore your sexuality in such a situation."

_Listen to the wise man - who is also almost naked. The last part is irrelevant but still..._

"And even if you were not in the closet, it’s okay to wait. It’s okay to wait till you are ready. It’s okay to wait till you feel comfortable. It’s okay to wait till you feel safe. It doesn’t matter how old you are. There is no right time to have sex for the first time. You decide when the time is right for you. Only you.”

Not for the first time that day and definitely not for the first time in his life – he wondered what in the world he had done to deserve this man.

“I just…I don’t know what I should be doing,” Alec sighed.

“Well, that’s an easy one. You should be doing me,” Magnus pointed out.

_ASDHFJDKSKSAFADK._

“Magnus!” Alec chastised, “It’s just that…You have been with so many people – and no, I don’t mean it like a bad thing. But you are so…experienced. You know things. You’ve probably had sex with super models and gymnasts and professional athletes.”

“Actually, I don’t think I have ever been with a gymnast,” Magnus mused.

“Magnus!”

Magnus stopped chuckling and brought both of his hands to his face. He gently caressed his cheekbones, all the while looking at him directly in the eye.

“Yes, I have been with a lot of people. But do you know who I have never been with?” Magnus asked.

Alec didn’t want to answer that one, he didn’t want to know. If Magnus says something like ‘figure skater’ or ‘belly dancer’, Alec would rather just die right here.

“I have never been with someone who is unbelievably gorgeous and yet completely clueless. I have never been with someone so pure that it worried me that I might taint them with my own darkness. I have never been with someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I have never been with someone I loved more than I love myself.”

Magnus bent forward and kissed him on the lips – And it wasn’t just a kiss, it was a declaration.

“I have never been with Alexander Gideon Lightwood – the only one that ever mattered.”

Alec could feel the tear trying to slip out of his right eye. There was so much he wanted to say – to make Magnus understand that he was the only one that mattered too.

Bur right now, there was more important business to attend.

_Important business? I guess that’s what kids are calling it these days._

“I guess we’ll have to rectify that situation immediately, don’t we?” Alec teased.

“Yes, we should,” Magnus grinned.

“I am sorry for freaking out,” Alec said sheepishly, hiding his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault that your brain cells stopped working when you saw my gorgeous body,” Magnus teased.

_I came here to have a good time and I am honestly feeling so attacked right now._

“So are you sure you want to do this?” Magnus asked, his tone serious now, “We can wait, if you want to.”

He looked at the man in front of him, his glorious body on display – wearing nothing but gray boxers and his jewelry, “Magnus, if we don’t do this right now, I am gonna jump out of the window.”

“And they call me the dramatic one,” Magnus laughed.

Alec didn’t say another word as he took off his jeans and pounced on Magnus. He kissed his boyfriend long and deep, until he could no longer feel any air in his lungs. He laid soft kisses on the other man’s jaw, his throat.

Magnus tried to remove his chains, but Alec caught his hand, “Keep them on.”

_Ohhhhh. Kinky. I like._

Even though he didn’t know what to do, it seemed like his body did. His tongue started to move of its own accord and landed on Magnus’ nipple. And when the other man pulled on his hair a little harder, the gentle sucking turned into an impulsive bite.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned.

Alec laid a soft kiss on the column of his throat and moved up to meet the gold-green eyes that he cherished. He had never seen them this way before – pupils blown wide, a mixture of green, gold and black staring at him. He wondered if he would find a galaxy hidden underneath them – A galaxy filled with nothing but love, lust and stardust.

_God, this shit needs to go up at the Sistine Chapel._

“You are so beautiful,” Alec whispered, “I know you know that. I know you don’t need anyone to tell you how beautiful you are. But I can’t help it. I want to tell you how beautiful you are for the rest of my life.”

Magnus stared at him for a moment, with his swollen lips and rosy cheeks. And then – his gorgeous lips turned into a curve and graced him with that smile. The smile Alec wanted to wake up to every morning. His boyfriend pulled him down and closed the gap between their mouths. He might not have done this before and he might not be experienced, but he kissed Magnus with everything he had.

The kiss caught on fire and Alec could no longer wait. He rolled his hips against Magnus’ and other man let out loud moan.

“Alexander,” Magnus called out again, his name getting more violated with every thrust.

“Have I ever told you how great my name sounds in your mouth?” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear and bit into his earlobe.

“That’s not the only thing that sounds great when it’s in my mouth,” Magnus taunted, his tongue moving up his neck.

_HOLY FUCKKKKK._

Magnus’s hands went underneath his boxers and pulled them down in one swift motion. Alec really wanted to know how he keeps doing that, but now was not the time for a lesson on graceful and efficient disrobing. Before he knew it, in what felt like a nanosecond, they were both naked and Magnus was lying on top of him.

Maybe it had taken them a minute to get to this state, but Alec didn’t really know - Time was an abstract concept for him right now.

Magnus looked at him and searched for something in his eyes.

“Are you sure you want to do this with me?”

“I don’t want to do this with anyone else,” Alec replied and surged up to kiss him again.

Ever since he figured out his sexuality and learned about sex, Alec used to wonder what it would be like. He would lie on his bed at night and think about what it would be like to be with someone else.

Of course, he knew some things because Izzy had shamelessly provided him with a flash drive full of gay porn a week after he had come out to his siblings.

So, thanks to Rocky Long, Inspector Hardy and multiple others – Alec knew what it would be like to be with another man.

_Ah, Rocky Long! Good times!_

But after a while, he started to wonder what it would _feel_ like – to make those sounds or to experience those emotions. He only ever saw them on a screen hidden underneath his covers, behind a safely locked door.

Of course, it didn’t take him to long to figure that out too because Jace had left a bottle of lube on his drawer in solidarity.

But even as he touched and pleasured himself countless times, he would still lie there - in that depressingly cold bed which was too big for one person – and wonder what it would feel like.

Yes, he watched porn. Yes, he masturbated. Yes, he had some pretty good orgasms. But surely sex must be more than right?

So, for years and years, Alec wondered. He wondered what it would feel like to be wrapped up in the heat of someone’s body. He wondered what it would feel like to make someone else moan for a change. He wondered what it would feel like to have another man’s hands on him. He wondered what it would feel like to be with someone – to be one with their body and soul at the same.

He used to wonder almost every night. He wondered so much that at one point he accepted that he would probably spend the rest of his life just wondering away. He had accepted that he was expecting and hoping for too much.

So, he stopped wondering. 

And then, Magnus happened.

Suddenly, there was hope for him again. He began to wonder once more.

But never in all those years of wonderment, contemplation and fantasizing would he have ever thought that it could be like this.

As Magnus’ melanin-kissed skin moved against his pale milky one, he no longer wondered. He no longer wondered because now he knows.

He knows what it feels like to hold and to be held. He knows what it feels like to worship and to be worshipped. He knows what it feels like to give and to take. He knows what it feels like to be loved by and love Magnus Bane.

_I feel like my heart is going to burst because it’s full of rainbows…_

And as they rested afterwards, glued together from head to toe, blissfully lying against each other, Alec noticed that it was dark outside. The sun had disappeared and the stars were up once more. He wondered when that happened.

_Uh, probably sometime during the last four hours when you two were busy getting busy, you thirsty beasts!!_

“So…How was it?” Magnus inquired, his hand now gently threading through Alec's thoroughly debauched hair.

Even though Alec had an Ivy League degree and years of experience as a professional journalist, the only response he could muster was a soft hum into Magnus’ chest.

There were no words for what he was feeling right now.

He noticed Magnus’ body stiffen at the absence of a response and peered up at his boyfriend, “What is it?”

“It wasn’t bad was it?” Magnus asked, trying not to look Alec in the eye.

_BAD? WHAT EVEN???_

“Magnus, I am so fucking spent I can’t even make a coherent sentence right now. But if you really want to know, I’ll write you a review later.”

Magnus chuckled into his hair in response, “A review from the acclaimed Mr. Lightwood. Goodness! Can I expect a four star rating? Or maybe even five?”

Alec brought the other man’s hand to his lips and kissed it chastely, “You, Mr, Bane, deserve all the stars in the sky.”

_It was truly a religious experience. _

He was about to fall asleep on Magnus’ chest, when he realized he hadn’t asked him something important – something he wanted to ask and wanted to avoid at the same time.

“And you?” Alec asked, not raising his head up from the other man’s chest, “How was it for you?”

“Me?” Magnus echoed.

“You might have had sex many times before this. But it was still your first time with me. Were you…Are…Was I okay?”

_OKAY? AGAIN, WHAT EVEN?_

“It was perfect. You were perfect,” Magnus whispered into his hair.

Before, Alec would have not believed the other man. He would have wondered why Magnus lied to him. He would have wondered what he did wrong. But not today – not now. He trusted Magnus more than he trusted anyone or anything. If Magnus says he is perfect, then he is fucking perfect. That’s it.

_Damn right, you are perfect. I have been saying it for years. Waaaait. Do you not trust me too? Wtf, man? I thought we were bros._

He moved away from Magnus to look for the blanket, which was probably lying somewhere on the floor after everything that transpired on that bed that evening.

“Are you leaving?” Magnus asked, his voice now suddenly small.

Oh. Alec had not even thought about this part. They might be boyfriends but…What if Magnus wants to sleep alone?

“Do you want me to?” Alec inquired, trying not to show the fear in his voice.

“No. I want you to stay,” Magnus confessed, “And not just tonight.”

Alec smiled at that - He smiled at the other man’s honesty.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer. This bed is crazy comfortable and the sheets! These sheets are so fucking soft. Also, the company is not half bad either.”

Maybe the joke wasn’t that funny because the smile he got in return seemed a bit forced. Alec picked up the blanket from the floor, settled down next to Magnus again and covered them both from the harsh, chilly touch of December.

“It’s okay if you want to sleep in your room. I understand,” Magnus offered quietly, “People usually leave.”

“People?” Alec wondered out loud.

“After the sex, they usually leave,” Magnus shrugged, trying his best to sound nonchalant, “I am not the kind of person people usually stick around for.”

Alec returned to his earlier position, laid his head down on Magnus’s chest, “I meant what I said that night in the terrace, Magnus. I am never leaving you again.”

Magnus seemed convinced enough as he responded by kissing the top of his head. 

“Besides,” Alec continued, “I think I made it clear tonight that I am all for _sticking around_.”

“OH MY GOD,” Magnus gasped, “ALEXANDER, DID YOU JUST MAKE A SEX JOKE?”

_They grow up so fast, don’t they?_

“I did. You are a terrible influence!,” Alec complained fondly.

“I am. But you love me,” Magnus giggled.

“I do,” Alec repeated just because he can now, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus sighed softly.

He held onto the other man and fell asleep right there on his chest, listening to Magnus’ heartbeat – the steadiest thing in his life right now.

And in the morning, when he woke up to the splendid sunlight, silk sheets, soft touches and sweet humming – he realized that he never had to spend another day alone in his bed, wondering what love feels like.

“Are you alright?” Magnus whispered.

“I am alright,” he answered.

And for the first time in a long while, he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @khaleesiofalicante
> 
> Fun fact: Virginity is a social construct, bro!


End file.
